Be Humane
by Combine117
Summary: "I'm not a girl." "So you're a dude?" "Yes?" It was supposed to be simple. Instead, he is in the wrong body and has to deal with: Awkward moments, school, his girlfriend and his fellows visiting in the worst possible moment. Join this unfortunate being in his journey as he goes through Remnant's events. (Rewrite of Humane.)
1. Thievery

**Hi again!**

**Welcome to Be Humane, the rewrite to Humane.**

**Note that it still follows Humane's story somewhat.**

**I hope you enjoy the rewrite.**

Mors used a human vessel everytime he visited Remnant, but right now he couldn't. Mainly because since he wasn't so good at making vessels, it was just a shadow. So he turned to his friend Vita as she was the Goddess of Life, so he thought it'll work.

Except it didn't.

The body Vita had created was completely the _opposite _gender when Mors inherited it and it was forced to accommodate his gender. So the body looked fragile, but had the force of a car if used right. The body still has its traits before Mors came, more specifically the curves, face and hair. Not only that, the body somehow had gotten a mind of its own few seconds before Mors came and started struggling for its control.

But Mors had gotten most of the control, most.

Sometimes he would tense up on attention, but that was only when people just abruptly looked at him. When talking, he would seldom stutter shyly but it didn't happen when Mors was talking about something serious or when he was focused. He also didn't get rid of the skirt the first chance he got, not because he forgotten, it was because he didn't _want_ to.

The body's mind had taken an influence on him.

Mors grumbled as he walked down the streets with some people that walked past him had given him winks and whistles. He frowned uncomfortably at the sight, but he couldn't blame them. If it was the original user, then Mors as a human would've fallen for her too. But still, he felt really uncomfortable. He just wished something would take his mind off this...

He could do an inventory check.

Mors was wearing a white long-sleeved turtleneck shirt, armguards, a black skirt, brown fingerless gloves, dark grey thigh-high socks, leather shoes, a belt that had a sheath on the left side holding an estoc, on the right side of the belt was a pouch holding ammunition and personal items and a gun holster with a semi-auto pistol strapped on his right leg. On his left arm was a buckler. The weapons and armguards were nothing special, just made with metals that made it _very_ hard to break.

He had not used them so far. He wonders if they would ever get a cha-

He abruptly backflipped away to avoid a man in a black suit flying out of a store window diagonal to his right, there was a red blur too. Another man in a black suit went out of the store, two more looked out of the hole in the window.

Mors looked to his left, he saw a girl with a red hooded cape with a long sleeved dress next to the slowly stirring man who flew out of the window. She revealed her weapon after the other remaining men came out, a scythe.

Then the remaining men in black had attacked her after she kicked the first one in the face. The other got hit by the butt of her weapon.

The last two had switched tactics, one of them had a sword and the other had a gun. The latter was keeping the girl occupied while the other was sneaking up on her. Mors took this as an opportune time to help.

Before the swordsman could do his attack, Mors had ran up to him and gave him a headache with his estoc hilt. He fell down cradling his head before he felt himself getting dragged across the floor and thrown to his comrade.

The girl in red looked at Mors, he responded with a slow wave.

"Well, ladies, I think we can all say that it's been an eventful evening," A man with a bowler hat and started. "and as much as I'd like to stick around." He raised his cane and opened up the bottom, revealing that it was a gun. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

The man unleashed a red blast at both of them, prompting them to dodge. The girl had shot at the ground to leap over it, while Mors had to roll out of the way. But as soon as they recovered, the man was gone. Mors sensed his presence climbing on the side of the building, he went after him.

When he reached the top and started running towards the man, he was blindsided by an explosion infront of him. He was launched back first next to the ladder. The girl had arrived, landing next to him. She shot him a worried look, but he gave her a smile and thumbs up.

The girl nodded and ran towards the criminal. "Hey!

The man looked back, stopping at the edge. "Persistent." The girl readied to fight him, Mors was on her side having got up after recovering.

Then a Bullhead rose up and opened the hatch to let him in. He turned around to face her, holding a Dust gem. "End of the line, Red." He throws it at her feet and shoots it.

Mors prepared himself with the explosion. But he felt another presence and traces of magic? His mind registered Semblance as magic, so maybe it was that? No, it feels like 'dust'.

Opening his eyes, he saw a blonde woman with a wand? Casting a circle of protection.

That could easily pass off as magic, if Mors hadn't noticed it was just aura and dust. She waved her weapon again, striking the Bullhead with several streaks of purple dust...or was that aura?

His mind was way too mixed up. And he hadn't visited Remnant for a long time.

The woman had glowed purple for a moment and aims a blast at the craft, it resulted in a dark storm-cloud over the jet. It rained down large hails on the aircraft.

Another woman, whose face was shrouded by shadow, replaced the man with the bowler hat. She aimed a burst of flame at the huntress, the latter blocked it and it splattered behind her. The fire woman raised her hand and the fire grew hotter, the huntress saw this however and backflipped away. Mors was close to it so he rolled forward and drew his pistol, ready to shoot as soon as an opening reveals itself.

The huntress used the debris caused by the explosion to telekinetically (That's long) create a large arrow, which she throws at the Bullhead. The fiery woman destroys it quickly, but it reforms just as quickly and hits the side of the craft. The wreckage separates and reshapes into several arrows that encircle the craft.

The woman summoned several glowing rings that expands and destroys the arrows, permanently. Mors had stopped shooting her at this point as previous attempts earned him a burn. The girl from earlier, reacted and transformed her weapon to a sniper. It wasn't effective as the woman blocked each shot, creating several blazing circles around her three opponents. Mors rolled out of the radius as quickly as possible while the huntress telekinetically pushed the girl away from the explosion

The bullhead flew away as soon as they looked back up.

Mors sighed. The girl from earlier turned to face the huntress.

"You're a huntress." She seemed awe-stricken. "Can I have your autograph?"

**_Line Break - POV: First Person - Mors_**

A silver-haired man with a cane walked in. Along with the huntress from earlier.

He sat down opposite to the side I was sitting at, while his company stood back.

"Hello, Ms. Lexus." He eyed me with a smile.

"Hi." I responded, unsure. That must be my vessel's name

"So." The huntress pulled out a few papers and gave it to him. Some of them had my vessel's name on them. "It states here that you were born in a town. The town was then destroyed by the Grimm a week ago, many went missing and more are deceased. Curiously, you arrived at 12 noon today looking absolutely lost, well-fed, worn and tired." The man looked at me.

"Ms. Lexus. If you don't mind me asking... What exactly did happen on your town?" He asked, his look on me softening. As well as the huntress.

As if it was fate, I lost control. I didn't bother however, the past explains itself.

My eyes were wet with tears as I tried to stop it and I was starting to cry.

_Nein_.

It wasn't me.

"I...I..." My mouth started moving on its own, my eyes were threatening to spill. "I...don't know...the rest of my family was celebrating a newborn's birthday...my dad and I were training at our house...then we heard shouts and...the gate fell down and...we were separated and the Grimm flooded in...an-and." Then the body's mind buried her face in her hands as she shook and sobbed uncontrollably. The huntress going by her side to comfort her.

I felt guilt and understanding.

Guilt, because I basically stole this girl's life.

I was there when the raid started. Someone had sabotaged the gate, she wasn't there but bandits played a part.

I skimmed through her memories to find out that she didn't know what happened to her family.

I did.

Understanding, I know what happened and it pissed me off.

The transition was messy, I should have gotten out of there as soon as I saw it.

This isn't the vessel Vita had created.

I took someone's life.

And they're not having it back.

No matter what.

**Sad face.**

**This chapter went through a lot of revising.**

**It feels...weird to write this story again. So any suggestions and criticism would be allowed.**

**I'll see you all again in the next chapter.**


	2. Dreams

**Hello! New chapter.**

**_Response to Reviews:_**

**THUNDERGOD73: Promise fulfilled.**

**Zacknado75: Thanks for the compliment! I don't know how to use the potential, but I know I can use Mors's trap problem.**

**FireGire96: That's what I did in the original.**

**Yeah, First person POV is not my forte. Guess I'm too used to writing Death's Life. **

**Vague and Mysterious are my specialty!**

**_END_**

**Please review and all that. No hate comments, just suggestions, good things and criticism. Don't break my fragile heart.**

**If you have any suggestions, I advise you to PM me. I'll probably consider it.**

Mors slowly followed the huntress. He was sometimes enraptured by the design of Beacon, so he stopped and witnessed its beauty at night.

"Come Ms. Lexus, just a few more steps." Glynda said, looking behind her to see a rather sleepy Mors.

Mors groaned and groggily followed her.

You can't blame him for being that sleepy. It was late and Mors had a rough start. Recollecting his thoughts, he began to recall what happened in that room. His vessel had cried a lot, she stopped after a long while.

Then the silver-haired man, named Ozpin, had said offered her a place at Beacon Academy due to her original home being lost. Mors had given the vessel a break and answered that he will accept, but he needs to take time recovering due to the trip to get to Vale. That and he's 18 according to Ozpin.

Anyway, the body was _suffering_ from sleep deprivation. Luckily, Mors was there to alleviate the suffering due to being much more resilient to that type of stuff. But still, his body needs sleep. He can't afford it dropping in the middle of the hallway.

"Ms. Goodwitch?" Mors yawned.

"Yes, Ms. Lexus?" She looked back.

"What am I supposed to do when classes start?"

She stopped for a moment and Mors did too. "You can tag along with any teachers, just make sure to be careful what you say. We don't want Beacon to become an orphanage, well a full-blown one of course."

She was lucky to say that last part, because Mors would have said that some of the students attending are orphans as well.

They have arrived at Mors's dorm room. Glynda handed him the keys and a scroll for contacting and backup reasons.

Before Goodwitch would leave, Mors's vessel acted up again (but he didn't really mind) and hugged her. Tears lightly streaming down and as the vessel croaked out an audible 'thanks'. No doubt talking about the breakdown at the 'interrogation room.'

She smiled and patted her back. Mors smiled internally. '_Awwww...' _Contrary to popular belief, he likes cute things.

After the vessel sniffed a bit and wiped away some of the tears, Mors gained control again. He closed the door and looked at the room.

_'This is a team dorm.'_ Mors noted. Mildly wondering if this was intentional or not.

He started to work out the beds first. Pushing Bed B to Bed A to make space and doing the same to Bed C and D.

It went pretty fast. Then Mors placed the estoc, pistol, belt and buckler on its side on one of the corners next to the windows, in plain view when Mors sleeps. He laid the pouch on the cabinet-table thing with the light on top of it. **(AN: I actually don't know) **

After that, he opened the pouch and it revealed magazines, clips, a wallet and a picture. Mors didn't want to grab the picture just yet and went deeper into the pouch. Before the cluster of criminals and roses, he had turned the pouch into a bottomless pouch for storage reasons.

Struggling to find what he needs, he finally found a white tank top, short black shorts and a new pair of underwear.

The vessel yawned. "I know we're sleepy, for my sake and yours, but we need to get rid of the smell of turd."

Thankfully, there was a personal bathroom. It was mediocre, but it was fine. After taking a much needed shower, he changed his clothes to the ones he gotten from the pouch. Then he started fixing his hair, with little to no success.

Can you blame him? He never had long hair, let alone maintained one. He grumbled a bit, before just trying to straighten it out with a comb. It worked, for now.

Then he flopped into bed back-first. He sighed and looked down to see the weapons, and his eyes followed the broken moon. He closed his eyes and was ready to go on to the next day.

_Vitri?_

He opened his eyes to find out that he isn't in the room anymore, rather he was in a village with walls.

He remembers this place.

_Promise me..._

In the corner of his eyes he saw a flash of white. He ran to that direction.

Mors saw the vessel and her father practicing with their swords. Every so often the vessel would flash white, a marker.

Then Mors heard a screech of metal falling down and shouts of men and women.

_That you will..._

Running to the source, he saw...

Oh, well he'll be damned.

Raven Branwen. The scared hypocritical maiden woman of a tribe. The poor excuse of a _mother._

Even in the afterlife, she is known. The deaths of innocents made just because they were _weak_ is a poor excuse when she herself is the same.

How bloody _ironic_.

Speaking of blood, there was quite a lot. Belonging to guards, civilians and bandits alike. There was Grimm flooding in one side too.

He saw the flash of white again. He ran towards it, he saw the vessel with her father. The former was on a horse.

_"Live for me." _The father said.

Mors cursed. '_Stupid transition portal.'_

_"For my sake and yours. Please..._

Mors was beyond mad at himself at this point. '_If it weren't for my own stupidity! And the bloody portal.'_

The vessel shared one last hug with her father before she ordered her horse to run out.

He saw her run away with the horse.

He saw a Deathstalker chasing one of the vessel's siblings.

He saw her mother get cut down by the Grimm, trying to protect the newborn and the mother.

And finally he saw her father, on his knees before Raven.

He looked away.

The promise was broken, because of him. Ain't that great, he sighed and went to the vessel.

She was crying.

Mors sighed, he heard her say.

_I'm sorry._

**Damn, Mors got some issues.**

**I never expected the first chapter to have two more reviews! I generally expected most of my viewers to be painfully silent.**

**Hell, Death's Life didn't have a single review because of that.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy and get ready for the next chapter.**


	3. Recovery

**Back again!**

**I kinda regret bringing up the past of the vessel so early. But what's done is done and is a lesson learned. And where Mors slept went through a lot of revising. Drafts include him sleeping on: the street, the Xiao Long/Rose residence, Glynda's apartment and a bunch of other things.**

**FFapp keeps not uploading my chapters properly. In FFnet, sometimes it brings Humane to the top but doesn't have the new chapter. It's either having a stroke or this is the so-called Writer's block. It also has a stroke when it comes to reviews, sometimes the reviews would say 61, but only shows 58. According to a buddy of mine.**

**Eh, minor setback. Anyway here it is**

Mors has been sitting at the side of his bed for what felt like half an hour later. He was in his 'combat' clothes, his estoc idly siting on his lap.

His eyes were a little red from crying. The vessel had been crying in her sleep.

He can't blame her, after all. His mind raced to find out how to deal with this, on how to fix this. He can't create a vessel good enough to house her and getting out of the vessel itself is out of the question.

It's too dangerous and who knows? Maybe he will end up on the _right _vessel, end up on another vessel, be brought back to where he was or even _better. _He would end up _back _in this vessel after a moment.

He sighed and heard a knock on his door. He stood up and walked towards the door, opening it to reveal the huntress from yesterday.

"Hello, Ms. Lexus." She said, eyeing Mors's red eyes.

"Have you been crying again?" Glynda asked with a look of sympathy.

Mors spent half an hour silently shouting, cursing and throwing punches at walls and another half sitting on the side of his bed contemplating killing himself to free the vessel and give up on his plan. The last part didn't really sound appealing. He nodded at her.

"Well... Do you want to come with me?" She asked.

"Yeah. I don't want to be here all day." He sounded a little sore from the crying, but it got the message across.

"Okay," She started as she motioned Mors to follow her through the halls. "Do note that you will have to join the initiates in the initiation tomorrow. The headmaster says that you have to make sure you can hold your own against the students here."

She walked Mors outside to the docks where the ships were docking.

"I can do better than 'hold my own.'" He said offhandedly.

He can beat them down with his eyes closed, but if they have crazy Semblances...then maybe he has to open his eyes.

"We shall see, Ms. Lexus." She replied before her scroll started ringing, she picked it up.

She sighed after hearing the call from Ozpin. "Ms. Lexus. Would you be fine on your own?" She asked, unsure of how Mors would react.

He nodded. "I'll be fine, go do whatever you were supposed to do."

She nodded as well and patted his shoulder. "Thanks for understanding. If you don't see me outside...that means I'm at the auditorium, alright?"

"Okay, just hurry before the initiates get the wrong idea."

Her gaze at Mors hardened, which elicited a response in the form of an '_eep!', _before going to wherever place Ozpin wanted to let her be in.

Mors recollected himself. '_Okay, that sound should never be made by me. But I'm not complaining...wait what.'_

He saw an airship land on Beacon's docks, and then what looked like fifty initiates flooded out of the craft.

He didn't walk out of Beacon's walls, he was on a winding road filled with scenic trees, arching architecture and a river next to the road. He was looking at some of the plants and flowers. Before he heard a distant explosion, his hand instinctively went to his estoc...which he didn't have. His palm was on his face shortly after, before he calms himself down by looking at nature.

He valued life as much as Vita. Speaking of her, he wonders if she is mentally screaming at why the vessel wasn't used yet. He was going to expect a slap and a hug from her the next time they met.

His thoughts were stopped when he felt the presence of two people. He looked to his left and saw a blonde boy and the red and black girl from last time. He sighed and they skidded to a stop infront of him.

"Um...hello." The blonde one stuttered.

He either must be captivated by the vessel's beauty or he was just socially awkward. When he thought about the former reason, he felt something blush.

'_Does that mean?_'

The girl from last night perked up after seeing Mors again. "Hey...you're the girl from last night!"

The boy was looked at his companion and the one he was talking to.

"And you're the one with the scythe." Mors stated simply, before smiling. "It's nice to see you again, Miss?"

She fidgeted a bit before replying. "My name is Ruby, are you in Beacon?"

Mors shrugged. "Sorta?"

"Anyway," he started again, not wanting to get to awkward topics. "You guys look like you needed help, what's the problem?"

They seem to straighten up and the boy said. "Do you know where the initiates are supposed to go?"

"Huh, I'm going to the same place where they were supposed to be. Follow me." Mors answered, before walking down the road again. The two teenagers following him.

**_Time Skip_**

Mors had finally reached auditorium where it was filled to the brim with people. To be honest, it was colorful, everyone was wearing a different shade of color to the person next to them.

He heard a female voice call out to Ruby. "Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!"

_'That's my cue._' Mors slipped away from the two of them while they were busy talking with each other.

Slipping into the crowd he lost sight of them and was making his way towards the side of the stage. However, as he walked by a few people he heard whispers. Audible whispers.

"Hey, who's that chick?

"Is she a student?"

"She's pretty hot."

Clearly uncomfortable, he walked to the side of the stage.

He saw Ozpin and Glynda about to walk up the stage, he walked faster towards them. They noticed him and stopped for a while.

"Ah, Ms. Lexus." He greeted, though a bit...tired? weary?

"Hello, Ozpin. Hello, Glynda." Mors replied.

Glynda smirked. "I thought you didn't want to give the initiates the wrong idea?"

Mors gave her a lighthearted glare. "I was _joking._"

After exchanging small talk, the three walked up the stage. Ozpin readied the microphone, Glynda and Mors on his side.

"I'll...keep this brief." Ozpin started. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and to acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy" Mors internally winced. "In need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge will only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He finishes, walking away as Glynda talks on the microphone.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." She walks away, with Mors on her side.

That elicited another round of whispers.

Mors followed Glynda to the ballroom. Before she went into another errand from Ozpin, she told Mors to just look over the ballroom occupiers and if he needed any help, he can ask the few second years or teachers overlooking them.

He saw Ruby and a blonde girl. The latter was dragging the former to a Faunus girl reading a book under a candlestick. He saw Jaune in a onesie, Mors looked away as soon as he saw it.

Then he saw a white haired girl walking towards Ruby, the blonde girl and the Faunus girl. Apparently, the three were having a talk and Mors overheard the blonde one say "baby sister."

The blonde looked nothing alike to Ruby, but he didn't dwell on it. Also they were having a cat fight infront of the cat Faunus and now they are being scolded by the white-haired girl. He saw the one in charge of the lights getting annoyed and saw her gaze slowly looking at the cat Faunus holding her candlestick.

Mors widened his eyes as he grinned and looked at the one in charge of the lights. He nodded at her and she nodded back.

And what came after was entirely coincidental when the cat Faunus blowed her candlestick.

It was very coincidental.

**I'm clearly trying too hard making Glynda a mother figure to the vessel. ****Explaining the 'trap' part might be tricky, though only Yang would know that part... and the people who don't know the vessel's past.**

**So anyway, the first few**** chapters were mostly angst and not humor. But we are getting there!**

**Anyways, please review because that is my motivation. To actually read someone is actually liking this, favs and follows are just numbers that I'm proud of. But reviews are the things that get me going.**

**Or when I'm bored.**

**...I'll be seeing you then.**


	4. Recognition

**_Response to reviews:_**

**THUNDERGOD73: Aww, you don't need to do that.**

**_END_**

**You know, after making Mors's predicament _very_ complicated. I can't seem to make him flustered when wearing 'girl clothes', because he _is _wearing one.**

**Oh well, happy tricking I guess.**

**Please review, because it motivates me.**

**No flames please.**

Mors looked around. It was quite a nice place, really. If it weren't for the fact that he was here _again_.

He sighed as he heard the familiar sound of a gate falling and the sounds of Grimm and human. Mors looked at the retreating bandits, a few had bags with them, and the local guardsmen.He saw the carnage as if watching a movie, while sad it's something not meant to be dwelled on. People would probably chastise him on his outlook on life, but can you blame him?

He was exposed to death for so long, that he actually got tired of it. While not bothered by death at all, he still is affected by it and more or less hoped that people don't die for the sake of his mental stability.

Mors looked at the horse being ridden by the vessel. Though, she wasn't crying. He raised an eyebrow at this and moved towards her.

To say he was a little caught off guard by the vessel sharply looking at him was an understatement.

"_Oh, hello. Again." _Her voice was distant and was slightly echoing. Though she sounded as if she was tired and wanted to sleep.

Mors blinked once, twice, thrice before nodding his head.

Then all of a sudden, time seemed to stop. He looked back to see the smoke stop rising, confirming that time indeed stopped.

"_It's funny you know." _Mors looked back at her, seeing the horse fading away as the rider dismounted it.

"_I never actually thought I could...you know...'relax' after what happened." _She said as she walked to the edge of road to sit under a tree that mysteriously appeared.

"_Half of me says that I should struggle, to keep the promise given to me." _She pulled her legs up, resting her head on her knees. Mors stood up next to her.

He had done this before, just let the vessel have her inner monologue done. He would stay quiet, listening to their stories or what they got to tell like a psychiatrist.

"_But...I guess the other half of me wants a vacation. Away from the emotional stuff." _Mors would want that too. Sadly, he was bound to his duty.

**Not anymore**

_"Are...you__ some sort of guardian angel, who decides to take action? Instead of being there and saving me from my most unluckiest times. Though, I never thought it would come to this." _She leaned back and suddenly they were in a different place.

Mors looked around, nonchalant at the change. Noting the fresh green grassy plains, the cloudy blue sky and the mountains that were further away. It was...nice, to say the least. Then again, he saw better sights.

"_After seeing your memories however..." _Wait what. Those two words paraded across Mors's mind. He sharply turned to her direction, she saw his eyes for a moment and giggled. The sound made Mors relax for a bit.

_"I was just as surprised as you are. But I guess I have to occupy myself _somehow_." _The scene changed to a bedroom and the door slowly opened.

Mors saw this coming and swiftly ended the scenery, forgetting his role as a psychiatrist. She looked at him and frowned a bit.

"_You're no fun." _Mors shook his head and sat down next to her.

They sat there in silence, there was no sound whatsoever. Before Mors sighed and decided to end the dream.

"_I'll be seeing you then." _She said as everything faded away.

Mors nodded at her as he saw himself in his dorm room. Yawning, he changes to his combat outfit after dealing with everyday stuff. Though, he recently added short shorts under the skirt so if any _unwanted_ eyes ever _peek._

He was left to think what to do next, which was to prepare for the initiation and hope that the vessel doesn't blurt out something questionable. Though, he wished he could atleast have a normal day when a spear lodged into the hood of a blonde boy, that was Jaune, almost collided with him.

"OH MY OUM ARE YOU OKAY!?" And there goes the wish, long gone. Then again, was it ever there?

He shook his head out of that thought and went over the spear to pick it up. He grabbed it out, with little to no issue and walked back to the girl that threw the spear.

She had a...Greek style combat outfit, her hair was red and tied into a ponytail. Her eyes were a green color, reminding him of _one_ of his fellows. Next to her was another girl, she was in a white dress and had a rapier on her side. Her hair was white and turned into a off centered ponytail and her eyes were an icy blue.

"And this is yours?" Mors asked as he outstretched his hand holding the spear.

The owner tentatively reached out to grab it and placed it on her back.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." The redhead apologized.

"It's fine." Mors said nonchalantly. The girl in white seemed to recognize him.

"Hey...aren't you the one in the stage yesterday?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"If you don't mind me asking. Are you a student or a teacher's assistant?"

"Both? I still have to take the initiation, but I just tag along with teachers if I ever go to a class."

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? I repeat..." The intercom sounded.

"Well, it was nice meeting you two." Mors then walked away, on the direction that leads to the cliff.

He _really _wished he could have a normal time in Beacon.

However, when you are standing on a plate that eerily feels like it's pointing towards the forest seems like he would get his normalcy when he is done.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors," Ozpin started, with his all familiar mug and Glynda by her side. "And today, your skills will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors of the assignment of teams." Glynda continued. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates..._today." _

Ruby groaned.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner in the next four years."

"WHAT?!" Some of the students exclaimed.

Ozpin said that when you are partnered, you are to grab a 'relic' and go back to the cliff. They are to be graded and evaluated for their performance.

"...are there any questions?" Ozpin asked.

Jaune raised his hand. "Yeah...um sir?"

"_Good_!" Ozpin ignored the question. "Now take your positions."

Mors crouched, keeping a hand on his estoc. The first student was launched into the air by the plate they were standing on.

Jaune had kept asking questions, to which Ozpin replied vaguely. When the inexperienced one was about to ask what a landing strategy was, he was launched into the air. Mors was launched shortly after.

Trying to land was a bit problematic, luckily Mors had 'packed' a few gravity dust grenades in his pouch. Grabbing one, he held it in his hand until he neared the ground, to which he threw it. The grenade exploded and the dust had sent him into a tree.

Dazed, he felt something dissolving. Looking back, a dead alpha beowolf had its back broken. It's brethren looked at Mors, who rubbed his back a bit and drew his estoc.

"Hi?"

**So, when August 14 hits. There might be a big hiatus, as school for me starts at that date.**

**Anyways, just like I said before (actually, I should say it on the ending AN) please review.**

**It's one of the reasons I kept working on this and uh...stuff like that.**

**If you don't like this, don't bother reviewing. Just take your anger somewhere else.**


	5. Progress

**So yeah, this is the chaptoo 5.**

**_RESPONSE TO REVIEWS:_**

**THUNDERGOD73: Reeeeeee, FFnet's fault. Or maybe it's your internet, or something else entirely. I shall never know.**

**_END_**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

"Woah!" A beowolf pounced him, only to get itself hit headfirst into a rock.

Mors narrowed his eyes and looked around him, seeing at least six Beowolves still alive. He sidestepped a claw coming into his direction, and stabbed the Grimm on the neck. He withdrew his pistol and killed two more, before flipping away from a pounce. He holstered the pistol and pulled out his estoc, he stabbed a Beowolf and blocked a paw before drawing his pistol again to shoot it on the head.

The last beowolf was more smarter, opting to take the encounter slowly.

Needless to say, a slow approach might be a lot better if your opponent is a lot dumber.

After fleeing the scene, he managed to find the ruins. Looking over the pillars that hold..._chess _pieces, he doesn't know what was going on with the teacher's head when they thought about this. But since this is a prestigious academy, might as well play along.

He scanned the pieces to find something he can work with.

A white bishop, the most overlooked piece in a chess game. Though its partner wasn't there, it felt like it was...

Oh...right.

Taking it, Mors remembered that a nearby cliff was...somewhere. So, with his luck he'll run straight for it.

He was right, there was a cliff. However, how was he supposed to scale it?

He'll find a way, somehow.

Though that weird sound of mandibles being clicked together was getting on his nerves. He was just nearing the cliff, which had a bunch of ruined structures on it, when he heard that sound again. Though, this time there was a scuttling of feet. A lot of feet.

He was blindsided with a head butt by the Grimm, if he was right, though he safely rolled back on his feet. But looking at his new opponent made him subconsciously look at his estoc.

The Grimm was a centipede like thing, except it had sharp red eyes and mandibles made for rending flesh apart. Mors's weapons won't be able to break through that thick carapace, his _other _weapons could be used but 'his' _semblance_ wasn't that. So he'll probably resort to other means...

Dodging a charge from the Grimm, he went into his pouch and grabbed crystallized lightning dust. He broke it into a fine powder, using some help with his 'magic', and applied it on the blade of his estoc. He rolled out of the way of the charge and grabbed the blade before slowly running hishand along it.

What resulted was a _lot _of sparks and yellow crystals appearing from where he just ran his hand along.

'_I hope this works, if it doesn't...I'm running.'_ Mors thought to himself, drawing the estoc back to prepare a strong stab.

The centipede made that annoying sound with its mandibles again, before charging straight first.

He sweatdropped at the aggressiveness, before preparing the stab _right _in it's eye.

As it neared closer, he struck. Lightning trailed the blade as it struck the Grimm's eye, the crystals exploding violently as they were plunged into the eye.

It blew it's mind, except it's all over the grass.

_**Time skip**_

"...led by Ruby Rose!" Mors eyed the heiress, who looked shocked. That was going to be a problem...

After the ceremony was over, they all went to their assigned dorms to sleep. Though, Mors had something else to do before his curfew.

Sitting at the bed, he focused and tried to find someone_._

...

...

...? There she is.

He heard the vessel's voice, though a bit warbled. He tried to adjust by focusing some more.

"...What the? Mors?" She sounded dumbfounded, Mors noted.

"Hello."

"This is normal, right?"

"For me, yes it is."

"Oh. Also, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Just testing..._justtttt _testing."

She let out an uncomfortable 'hm' as Mors felt her disappear again.

'_She's learning.' _He mused, before lying on the bed.

His eyelids slowly went down, feeling a sort of refreshing air, as he drifted into sleep.

He didn't have nightmares or dreams, rather it was something else.

_Mors..._

Opening his eyes, just like last time was he finding himself in another place.

_Mors..._

These constant calling for his names, he heard about millions of times now.

_Mors..._

This is getting annoying, he thinks. Also noting how it sounds _familiar._

_MORS!_

He jumped a bit at the sudden increase of volume, which was a breath of fresh air compared to what he deals with.

_Can you just say something...please...?_

Playful desperation.

_'Is that why you keep calling my name?' _Mors thought.

_Yes, that is exactly the reason._

Very playful.

"Oh, so...who is this?" He asked, spreading out his arms.

_Did you forget? _

Pain, it pricked his heart.

"You sound familiar, I just can't seem to point my finger on it."

_It's me. _

Vague, and that's coming from him.

"You're...right...you're _her." _Slowly realizing it, he let his arms go on his sides.

_Mors... _

Exasperation, that's what he heard.

"What happened?" Seriousness laced his words, though uncommon as it is.

_I can't say..._

Strained.

"Why?"

_It's...painful..._

It sounded painful, he notes.

"How so?"

_I'll tell you about it later._

Conflicted.

"Fine." Mors concluded.

He really hopes he can get some answers, as he woke up. Dreams really mess with time, so do nightmares except they are less influenced by time.

_"Who was that?"_ The vessel came to ask, his earlier statement of her learning was proven. Though, it was quite fast...

"Someone I know." Mors answered.

"_She sounded familiar." _He felt her brows creasing in thought.

"You were watching my memories, right?"

"_Yeah_..."

"You should know her, then."

"_Too many people to keep track of._"

"This one's quite significant. For she is the Goddess of Life."

**Sorry for the delay, some stuff happened and I can't control it.**

**Also watched some deep stuff, I had to think about things for a moment.**

**Please review, that's something I want to see from people.**

**Except hate comments, those can commit 'close window'.**


	6. Assistance

**OKAY, I'm sorry for the long hiatus. ****My**** mom used my IPad that I use for writing, because of its stellar autocorrect, for job stuff**.

**I'm**** dealing with little to no internet times, because we just moved in to a new house.**

**AND**** GROWING/GROWTH PAINS AHHH MY LEGS (I'll be using that scenario.)**

**_RESPONSE TO REVIEWS:_**

**Guest: Here you go :D. I mean... I'm not the only one who does that Parasite and host stuff, but I do my best.**

**THUNDERGOD73: YAYYYY**

**_END_**

**That**** aside, I will probably fix this later on.** **So enjoy****...**

Mors checked the time. It was currently:

6:15

_"That's__ a bit early... don't you think?__" _The vessel remarked.

_'Meh.' _Mors replied, going into the shower to change. He felt the vessel's presence go away as he took off his shirt.

He blushed as soon as he realised that the weird and awkward situation he was in.

_'This will take some time to get used to...' _He sighed internally. While distant, he could feel the vessel nodding in agreement.

After taking a shower, that took long due to Mors's hesitation, he changed to his Beacon Uniform. The skirt reached to his knees, thankfully, and the uniform was manageable.

He checked the time again.

6:55

_"Maybe you should stop waking up so early..." _The vessel suggested.

"Good idea." He muttered. Before deciding to walk around the campus.

After walking for a good 30 minutes or so, he checked the time.

7:25

He groaned.

_"You can go get breakfast..." _The vessel suggested again.

Mors nodded and went to the cafeteria.

It wasn't as filled with people when early, so he will have an easier time. Normally, Mors wouldn't be caring about the number of people, but after taking some influence at the vessel's body. He gets rather flustered, though only when it is abrupt.

After taking a nice meal, it doesn't really matter what he eats, he walked through the corridors to Mr. Port's class.

He knows Team RWBY are there and Port is going to release a Boarbatusk in a 'demonstration.'

So in an attempt to stave off his boredom and probably lessen the irritation directed at Ruby from Weiss, he was going to fight the Grimm.

He checked the time.

8:30

That's good, he found Mr. Port's classroom. A few early teams were there, chatting or taking notes. Mors walked up to Port.

"Hello, Professor!" Mors greeted.

"Ah, Ms. Lexus. Might I ask why aren't you with Ms. Goodwitch?" Port asked.

"Do you know team RWBY? More specifically Weiss, judging from her reaction at the assignment of teams, she doesn't seem to be very happy."

"Ms. Lexus..."

"Yeah?" Mors asked.

"You want to fix it, I know. But choose your words wisely."

Mors smiled and nodded.

He sat down on an unclaimed seat and checked the time, now noticing how many other teams were here.

8:50

Mors looked around, not noticing the presence of Team RWBY and JNPR.

'_Where are they?' _He wonders.

_"They are probably late." _The vessel says.

Five minutes in...they aren't there yet.

Nine minutes in...

_SLAM!_

There they are.

On to the lecture that turned into Port's story telling.

"...but I merely refer to them as 'prey' haha!"

Silence.

"_Poor Port." _The vessel remarks.

His mind drifted towards the strange message Vita had given him. It was confusing and more importantly, scared him.

**Of course you're scared, you're afraid they might rat you out. Especially when you...**

He shakes his head, clearing away the thought.

"Now. My assistant for the day, Ms. Lexus, would demonstrate a true huntress at work."

Mors stood a few meters opposite of the cage Port just unveiled.

Then Port's weapon came down on the cage's lock, releasing the Grimm.

It snorted at him, he felt a drop of sweat trickle down at the side of his head. It rolled in response to his idling.

Mors drew his estoc and sidestepped the roll, raising his buckler infront of him.

It rolled at him again and he jumped over it.

Tired of its attacks being evaded, it ran up to him. When it tried to shove Mors into the side, he grabbed the tusks for leverage and flipped it onto its back. His estoc came in shortly after.

Quick and clean. Something he was definitely proud of.

"Bravo! Bravo! It seems we are in the presence of a true Huntress!" Port congratulated, then after telling them of their assignments, dismissed them.

He saw Weiss storm away.

_"What's her problem?" _With no sign of negative reaction, the vessel asked.

'_Whatever it is...I hope it doesn't jeopardizes the team.' _Mors replied.

**Hmm...you don't seem to be the kind to be hypocritical, why now?**

"_Mors..." _She noticed.

He gritted his teeth. '_Don't bother with it.'_

Later, Mors was leaning on the balcony. Idling, also thinking about something else...something _familiar._

He heard footsteps from behind him, it was Weiss.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know that this was taken."

He waved it off. "No, it's fine. It was getting a bit lonely here anyway."

She walked to his side. Noticing the small frown on her face. "You seem to be distracted...or troubled."

She nodded.

He smiled. "So what seems to be the problem?"

"I-I think I should have been the leader of team RWBY!"

Mors was silent for a moment, then giggled.

"Ms. Schnee, not only does Ozpin have to come up with another wacky team name, but it will be a rather poor decision."

She seemed angry. "WHAT?!"

Mors gauged her calmly. "Judging by your reaction. You don't seem to be the leader type."

"Excuse me?!"

He sighed. "Ms. Schnee...why do you think Ozpin picked Ms. Rose?"

"Because he made a mistake." She snarled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Mors did a mock-frown. "Oh? So...what did you think was on his mind when he picked leaders? Do you really think he just picked the most exceptional? Weiss..."

The girl stared at him at the mention of her name.

"Just because you are good and received the rewards doesn't mean you would get all of it. Ozpin doesn't think being a leader is about having your ego think you are better than anyone else. He looks for potential, he might find something in Ruby he can't find in you."

He paused, letting Weiss ponder on his words.

"Besides, you might not be the leader. But you can be the best person a leader will ever have."

She smiles a bit. "Thank you, ma'am."

Mors laughs a bit. "Now go. I don't want to deal with a crying 15-year-old, so play nice."

She nods and walks away.

_"Nice job. You are quite good." _The vessel compliments.

_'Thanks.'_

**And that is it!**

**Hope you enioyed that, please review and all that shiz. Hopefully I can get all my other fics updated.**

**Don't bother clicking the review button if you have negative things about this fic. Save some time to do other less aggravating things.**


	7. Sparring

**Sorry for the hiatus. Was busy with many things.**

**Those that read RWBY's Mod...hidden lore time. I'll do this with this story as well, though more of foreshadowing facts, next chapter. **

**If you read the story 'Rose over a Shallow grave' by Wombag1786, which is a Fallout X RWBY crossover fic. If you read the author's notes that contained 'my' cameos or go read my 'reviews', there will be some after story lore.**

**Also THUNDERGOD73, maybe? I'm unsure, considering Mors is technically older and it feels _really _weird.**

**Anyways.**

"Come on Arc, put your back into it!" Mors dodged another slash.

Ms. Goodwitch told him to demonstrate, with Jaune, how to use aura effectively.

He did not know how to use aura effectively. With his large aura-pool, he can quite possibly be the best student. If he could get good, that is.

Dodging a swipe, he drew his rapier for the first time in the fight and feigned a slash.

Jaune's mind registered it as an attack and immediately blocked, but the slash stopped midway. That caused him to look at his sparring partner, who was smiling.

Mors strikes him across his cheek with the buckler, the other cheek with the hilt of his rapier and ended with an uppercut using his shield.

Jaune fell down with a thud.

"Oww..." He groaned, rubbing his jaw.

"Come on Arc, We don't have all day." Mors said, tapping his foot.

His sparring partner stood up and charged with a cry. Mors sidestepped the charge, tripped him and as he was in midair kicked him away.

"_This is boring. Not really as exciting as the others." _The vessel huffed.

Mors internally nodded in agreement.

Jaune charged again, this time with a wide reaching swipe. Dodged by Mors as he ducked and lifted Jaune up. The latter was flailing about before going headfirst into the ground and stabbed in the stomach.

Mors traced his fingers along the blade of his rapier, making it sparkle and react with white wisps. His aura meter went down a bit. By the time Jaune stood up, he was met with a rapier. The aura within the weapon making him fly away.

A loud buzzer rang out.

"That's quite enough!" Glynda said.

Mors stops and walks away as she comes onto the stage, poking her tablet.

"Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match."

Mors looked over Jaune, who still lays on the floor in defeat. Glynda turns her head to look at the losing warrior as she pulls out a smaller tablet with his low, blinking aura bar.

"Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf now, would we?"

Mors nodded soundlessly and helps Jaune up.

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" Glynda announced to the seated and standing students. A few did excited gestures and murmured with their team members.

The bell rings, and students start leaving. With Jaune dejectedly walking to his team and Mors looks at him before following the wave of leaving students.

"_Hey, Mors." _The vessel started. "_Are you hungry?_"

'_Kind of.' _He answered.

"_What are you going to get?"_

_'Maybe some chicken strips.'_

He went to the cafeteria, waited in line, got his strips and went to a table. That was when he heard jeering and laughing.

_"Asshole." _The vessel sneered.

Mors suddenly stood up, scraped the leftover strips to a trash can and walked out into the hallways.

"_What are you doing?" _While the vessel's voice was mostly curious, there was a hint of anger or frustration in it.

'_Vitri, have some faith in me. I know what I'm doing.' _At the sound of her first name, she seemed to look at him in surprise. While not physically.

_"_Hey! Are you Ms. Adel?" The girl in question turned around, the two males behind her looking at Mors

"Yeah? Who's asking?" The brunette asked, tilting her sunglasses low.

"Name's Vitri Lexus. To be clear, your team consists of you," he pointed at the male with white eyes, "Fox Alistair," pointed at the tall man next to the latter mentioned. "Yatsuhashi Daichi." He went back to Coco. "Where's Velvet?"

She raised her eyebrows. "She's getting lunch, we were just about to go to her."

"A team is picking on her."

Coco seemed to change her entire demeanor in a flash. "_Where?_"

"Cafeteria."

She nodded and went for it. Mors was about to follow when Fox spoke up.

"You're trying to feed the sharks rather than get them yourself aren't you?"

'_How the-' _his thoughts were cut off by the same person.

"My semblance, though...you're confusing. I feel two minds inside you." He seemed to stare at Mors's eyes, as if to find the other mind. Before backing up.

_"_Might just beme. Anyways, we should go help Coco. See you." And with that he walked away with Yatsuhashi.

When they were gone, Mors found a wall and leaned on it.

"_Jeez, he almost found us out."_

_'I hope he never will.'_

**I just did this to show CFVY. XP**

**I'm so bad at writing Canon Characters' dialogue. It's just not in me.**

**Drop a review down there, please.**


End file.
